


“sit down, I’ll get it.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [53]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Daisy takes a fall during a case and has to submit to help.Modern AUWritten for the fifty-third prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Kudos: 20





	“sit down, I’ll get it.”

“Hazel!” Daisy shrieked, tugging on my sleeve and dragging me up the incline of the roof, slipping a little as her one-handed grip struggled for purchase. I let go and scrambled up to the peak of the roof of the sprawling school, balancing atop the highest point of the long, thin roof of the corridor that runs around the outside of our south courtyard.

“I see him!” I hissed in a stage-whisper, pointing over towards the shadow atop the oddly pointed roof of the double-height gym. 

“Where?” Daisy gasped, climbing up the last of the roof as fast as she could, agile as a monkey. This speed was dangerous on the slick surface: once she reached the round bump that was the highest point, her momentum propelled her over it, and I could only watch as she slid down the soaked tiles on the other side.

My heart rate rocketed in my chest and I screamed, “DAISY!” I couldn’t believe what was happening before my eyes: Daisy’s death could not come so soon, it could  _ not _ .

With a frantic movement, she clutched the drainpipe for a precarious moment before the plastic gave under her hands, slicing one palm with the sharp edge that had been created. As she pinwheeled backwards away from the building, the desperate waving of her hands searching for non-existent purchase flinging an arc of spurting blood through the pouring rain.

For a moment, it seemed that she hung in the air and stared at me, our hearts hammering in frantic tandem and our breaths caught in our throats for an impossibly extended second before she plummeted to the earth, dropping through the air like a stone before vanishing from my sight. Several seconds later, I heard the heavy impact of my best friend’s body against the grass.

“DAISY!” I screamed again, this time moving down the way I had come and bracing myself for the jump onto the fire escape. “I’m going to call an ambulance!”

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, only for the biting cold of the late-December air to take ahold of the outdated device and shut it down.

Swearing, I rattled down the stairs as fast as I could, rushing across the central courtyard and fighting with the door before giving up and moving to the thin, delicate windows, struggling onto the windowsill. “They can blame this on the thief,” I grunted, pulling my jumper over my face and ducking down my head, driving the heel of my shoe into the window and showering myself and the corridor with shards of glass.

I raced through the school and to the empty reception, only the news and school announcements from yesterday scrolling across the overhead screen illuminating me as I climbed over the desk and snatched up one of the phones. With shaking hands, I pressed the bottom right-hand key three times and waited with heaving breaths shuddering from me as it rung, rung, rung...

While it rung (I desperately begged aloud for them to pick up), I trapped the phone between my shoulder and cheek and scrambled for the charging cable that was snaking across the desk, plugging in my phone and willing it to charge.

“Hello, emergency service operator, which service do you require? Fire, police, or ambulance.”

I paused. I stammered. I realised that I have never cared less about catching a thief.

“Uh… police!”

“I’ll just connect you now.”

I waited and waited until my lungs ached from holding my breath.

“Hello, where are you calling from?”

“Deepdean and Weston School!” I blurted out with such vigour and speed that they asked me to repeat myself slower.

“What is the nature of your emergency?”

“My… my best friend and I… we are detectives, the ones that solved the Fallingford case, and we’re trying to catch a thief. We were… we saw him on the roof of the school gym.”

“Is anyone injured?”

“Yes! My best friend, Daisy Wells. We climbed on a roof to do our detective work and she fell off of it.”

“Are there any weapons involved?”

“The thief may have one? I think?” I noticed my voice becoming strained, watery, and I felt sobs beginning to rise on my throat.

“What is your name, address and your own phone number?”

“I’m Hazel Wong, my address is Deepdean and Weston School, and I…”

“That’s alright, ma’am, that’s quite enough,” the operator said, and the haze of ringing in my ears calmed and I noticed that the operator is a young male. “I’ll send somebody along. You’re being incredibly brave.”

I did not feel brave.

“Thank you,” I whispered. “I ought to call Daisy’s brother.”

I hung up the phone before the operator could object, grabbing my phone instead. The heating that hums inside the reception at all times had warmed up my phone. Taking it in my hand, I ran out of the door of the school and around the outside of the school.

After a minute, the back of my legs were beginning to ache but I continued on because… because of  _ Daisy _ . As I reached the outside of the courtyard, I noticed an astonishingly twisted and white shape in the grass. “DAISY!” I screamed.

“Hazel…” she breathed.

I dropped to my knees beside her, hard against the grass as I crawled the final few feet towards her. “Daisy… oh, Daisy.”

Daisy’s face was astonishingly pale, all of her beautiful tan from her half-term holiday to the Bahamas flushed from her beautiful face. Although the colour was drained from her face, her nose and cheeks were bright pink. Her golden hair hung about her face as if she was a half-dead horror movie character.

“Hazel… did you call an ambulance?”

I nodded. We stared at each other with enormous eyes for a long while breathing hard. It was here when I noticed that only one of her shoulders was heaving up and down with her breaths: her other shoulder had given from the socket and hung limply from her body, the only distinction being an awkward sag in the shoulder of her hoodie. Another alarming thing that I noticed from the dips and folds of her hoodie was a dip in her collar. If I thought about her collar bone being broken, I would throw up.

She reached up for me and her hand jerked sharply downwards, something even whiter than her pale skin emerging into view. I blanched: her impact had been so heavy that her bone that punctured up through her skin.

“Daisy, no, don’t move,” I told her as she tried to rise to her feet, falling from down on her knees as her knee buckled under her. It seemed as if she was reaching for her phone, which lay in the grass a few metres away. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

I snatched it up from the dew-sodden grass, tucking it into my pocket and moving back towards Daisy, who wriggles painfully until she gets her head in my lap. Who knew that pain could make my best friend so delirious? “You’ll be alright, Daisy. I promise. The ambulance is coming, you’ll be alright.”

She sighs. “Did you tell them about the thief?”

“Yes, I did. They’ll catch him, Daisy.”

“They had better put me in the police report,” she said with the determination in her voice as firm as ever.

I hear sirens in the distance tear through the silence and I hold Daisy’s head in my hands. “Just wait, Daisy. We’ll be okay.”


End file.
